The Most Wanted Man
by Frida Vaccari
Summary: Dom, Mia and Brian have made it to Mexico. They finally feel like they're going to be safe, but the FBI is sending an agent to find Dom and bring him back. This agent may be more than even Dom can handle.
1. Chapter 1

I want to send special thanks to Tashana Ambrosia, without her this story wouldn't have been possible, she made it so much better.

Mia and Brian were driving in their Hondas to break Dom out of the bus; she knew it was going to be a tough job to pull. She had seen Dom's face while he was being sentenced and it was as if he'd given up.

It was like he didn't care about anything anymore and she was scared. She had only seen her brother like this, when their father had died and Letty was the one, who had gotten him out of this state. Now it was so much worse, he had lost the love of his life. Letty had been his reason to live, without her he was broken. While her thoughts had run away with her, they had reached the bus. Dom didn't seem to care; he just sat there not caring that they were there. She drove right next to the bus, near where he was sitting; but Dom wouldn't look at her so she yelled to him.

"Dom, come on" Mia yelled at him.

"Go home Mia, I won't ruin your life too" he yelled back looking sideways, he didn't want to see her face because that would make him change his mind, he wanted to go to jail so Mia could be safe and she was breaking that resolve.

"I am not leaving you here! You are my brother and I love you, I just lost my best friend and I don't want to lose my brother too. Please Dom, come with me" she begged, tears in her eyes.

He looked down, closed his eyes and sighed. He shook his head and stood up, luckily there wasn't anyone sitting next to him. He quickly stood up on the bench and kicked out the window. The glass shattered instantly, but as he got close enough to jump he felt a gun to his back.

"Sit back down, Toretto" The guard told him, pushing the gun further into his back.

Dom didn't answer or comply and felt the gun being pressed further into his back. He quickly elbowed the guard, breaking his nose.

The guard fell back, dropping his gun, as he grabbed his bloody nose.

This gave Dom enough freedom to get out through the window, but Mia didn't have her car close enough for him to jump yet.

The two other guards pointed their guns at Mia. "Slow down Miss. We don't want to shoot." One of the guards yelled at her.

"Mia, get back" Dom yelled worried about her safety.  
>"Damn Dom, just jump, Please, now!" She empathized on the word <em>now,<em> he smiled at her and nodded quickly. He had to do it fast, if he wanted his sister out of danger.

One guard started firing and broke the windshield, Dom looked at him angrily. He realized that Mia wasn't going to pull back without him. He sighed again and finished climbing through the window and jumped into the car, landing safely on the backseat. The other guards started firing as he jumped. Most of the bullets missed their targets but one grazed Mia's arm and she lost control of the car. She tried to break but it didn't seem to work.

Dom grabbed the wheel and tried to get control of the car, but it didn't do any good. The car flipped, and he was thrown from the car, which landed on its roof.

He looked up and saw that Mia was still strapped inside unconscious. He tried to stand, but his leg hurt like crap, and his left shoulder felt dislocated. He limped to the car and saw that Mia's forehead was bleeding. He unstrapped her and dragged her away from the wreck. He had seen the smoke coming out of the car and feared there would be an explosion soon and Mia was still in harm's way.

"What happened?" Brian asked worried, as he arrived in the scene. He was driving as agreed, when a dreadful feeling filled him up. He feared the worst as he turned back to collect the Toretto siblings, he had been greeted with an awful sight; the car was upside down and there was smoke coming out of it. Something had gone wrong, he had been in charge of slowing the bus down enough so Dom could jump out without much danger but all he could see now what Mia's unconscious form on the road and that worried him.

"A bullet grazed her and she lost control of the car. I couldn't get it corrected in time and we flipped. This was a very stupid thing to do. Brian, you risked her life" He said angrily, he wanted to punch Brian, but his shoulder was hurting too much.

"That is not fair, Dom. Mia loves you, and she would have done anything for you." Brian argued. 

"But this could have gotten her killed! This is exactly the reason I turned myself in, so my family would no longer be in danger." He growled at Brian.

"We need to take her to a hospital right now" Dom spoke again. Putting aside their argument for a moment and focusing on Mia right now.

Brian looked at her again and carefully lifted her into his arms. He carried her quickly to the car and then helped Dom inside. His leg was still hurting and he wasn't able to put any weight on it. Brian got into the driver's seat and they got on their way. Dom closed his eyes and with all his strength popped his shoulder back into his place. He stifled a groan and breathed. He turned to check on Mia during the ride.

A few minutes into the drive Mia slowly opened her eyes. "Dom?" She called out not seeing anyone in her line of sight.

He turned to see her and smiled, relieved. It couldn't be that bad if she was awake and alert  
>"Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling?" He asked.<p>

"Okay I guess, what happened?" She asked, still confused.  
>"We got into a car accident, but there seems to be no major damage. We are going to check you into a hospital to make sure that nothing is wrong." He told her placing a hand on her cheek. <p>

"No, Dom, we have to leave the country immediately. The cops will be right on our tails" she argued back worried.

"Don't worry about that. Mia, first things first; you have to be okay" He tried explaining to her. 

"Please Dom; I can't live without you, not again" She was on the verge of tears; her brother was the only family she had left. He had been like a father to her when theirs died and she didn't want to be away from him, especially with everything that had happened with Letty. She was scared for him.

"But Mia" He tried to reason with her.

"Dom, please, I'm begging you" She pleaded with him.

"I'll make you a deal, once we get to the hospital Brian can take you in. If you are not out an hour later I will storm inside to see to you, the hell with the consequences." He told her to calm her down.

"But Dom . . . "Before she could say anything else he interrupted her.

"It's either that or I go marching in right now and consequences be dammed" He told her firmly, and she just nodded at him.

They stayed silent and Mia reached for Dom's hand, he grabbed it and squeezed it softly.

When they arrived at the hospital, Brian parked at the first available space. He got Mia and carried her inside.

About thirty minutes into the promised time, Dom was by no means relaxed; he was just the opposite. He couldn't handle the waiting, he was getting more restless. Mia was the only family he had left and she had been put into danger because of his stupidity. Without any news about her, he was getting more worried. He finally started trying to get out of the car, when he saw Brian wheeling Mia out, with only a small bandage on her forehead. She stood up and walked to him, Brian went to return the wheelchair. They were alone for a few minutes, neither saying anything for a while, until she reached for him and hugged him tight

"I thought I was going to lose you again, big bro. Please don't do this to me again" She was on the verge of tears again, he just hugged her again.

"It's okay, Honey. I am okay and you are okay, nothing is going to separate us again. You are okay, right?"

"Yes, I am fine just a couple of bruises and scrapes, nothing major. I am tougher than that, bro." She smiled at him. "I want to know, how are you feeling? Is your leg okay?"

"It's fine. Nothing to worry about, so let's go before the cops finds us here. Apparently nobody has reported me missing yet and we better disappear before they do" He told her ushering her inside the car so they could hurry up and leave.

"Don't ever do that again, please" She begged.  
>"I won't have to if you stay out of trouble" He told her smiling.<p>

Brian climbed inside the car and kissed Mia softly on the lips, Dom smacked him in the head.  
>"What was that for?" He exclaimed<p>

"I said you could date her, not that you could kiss her in my face, next time I am going to hurt you, now drive!" he told him seriously.

Brian started the car and drove towards the border.

To be Continued…

Well this is it for now, I hope you liked it. Review if you want this story to continue.


	2. Trying to escape

Finally, the next chapter! I am so sorry it took me this long to post it, but I have been full with classes, exams and work; I will try to work on the next one, and I deeply appreciate your reviews, I try fix my chapters in a way so you will all like them, I can't promise a quick update because my mom just had surgery Thursday and I will be spending every free time I have with her, I even asked for time off from work because it is kind of a risky operation, hopefully it will all turn out ok. I will start with the next chapter as soon as I post this and even bring my laptop to the hospital to write but I don't know when I will be able to post it. So Sorry!

Also before I forget, a huge thanks to Tashana Ambrosia, again without her this chapter wouldn't see the light, she is helping me with the grammar because English is not my first language and I have some problems with it.

Well enough with my excuses, here is the second chapter, hope you like it!

Brian was driving towards the border, thinking about everything that had just happened. His life had turned around in just a matter of a few days, he was glad that Mia took him back, but he would miss his life too. There was just no way that he was going to let Dom be condemned unfairly. He had thought that after turning Braga in, Dom would be forgiven or at least be given a minimum punishment, but he was dead wrong. The regrets came again because it was he who had ruined Dom and Mia's life by infiltrating them. He was angry; this was not the way it was supposed to be.

He was so lost in thought that he missed Mia falling asleep next to him. He wasn't too worried because back at the hospital the doctors had checked for head injuries or concussions, luckily there weren't. She had just bumped her head and a piece of glass had scraped her forehead, that was where all the blood had come from. He had been worried when he brought her in unconscious, but after many tests she had been released with some pain killers. Due to the crash she needed to wear a sling for a few weeks, her shoulder had been injured when she lost control of the car. It seemed Dom had gotten the worst part landing outside of the car, hurting his shoulder and his left leg at least. They would have to go to a doctor when they got to Mexico. He was sure Dom was hurt worse, but he wouldn't speak up before they were out of danger.

He was worried about the cops, the guards from the bus should have called in the escape and with the time they had spent at the hospital, he was surprised that the cops were not on their tails already. He was driving as fast as he could without alerting cops or even Mia and Dom. He didn't want to worry them anymore that they already were. As if on cue he saw a cop car, it turned on its lights and changed directions to follow them. Dom had been dozing off too, but quickly woke up to the sound of the siren.

That sound meant, 'run,' but Dom knew that out-running cops probably wasn't going to happen. He looked at Mia and his jaw tightened, he looked up at Brian and questioned, "What are we going to do?"

"Chill, he could be stopping me to give me a ticket, there is no way he could know it's us just yet." Brian tried to sound confident. He slowed the car down until it was parked "Just try to act normal, please."

Mia, who had woken up when they stopped the car, was starting to pray, hoping that he wouldn't find anything wrong. "Bri, maybe we should just drive, he might be calling for backup." Mia spoke up with fear in her eyes.

"It's okay baby, relax, we don't want to alert him that something is wrong." He tried to sound confident and reached over to kiss her forehead to calm her down.

A few minutes later, the cop walked back and handed the papers back to Brian. He was about to let them go, when there was a beep on his communicator, he stepped away from the car to answer it. His eyes widened when he realized that the suspects wanted were on the car right in front of him, slowly as not to alert them, he walked back to the car.

"Would you step out of the car, please." He asked them, "All of you."

Brian, Mia and Dom looked at each other and Brian nodded, he was the first to step out, followed by Mia and last by Dom.

"Place your hands on the hood of the car and don't move." He ordered them. They complied and when he was about to handcuff Brian; Dominic turned around and punched him, making him fall back.

"We really don't want to hurt anyone, so stay down and don't call for backup." Brian handcuffed the officer and tried to as non-threatening as possible. When he turned back to the car, Dominic paced back to the officer and punched him to knock him out.

He pushed Dom back to the car; they climbed back inside, and sped off still arguing.

"You didn't have to do that Dom, he was handcuffed." Brian complained.

"I didn't want to do that Brian, but he would have called for backup when we left. I am sorry, but I am not risking my sister safety because you don't want to knock someone out." Dom growled, Brian just did not understand how much danger they were all in.

Brian didn't answer and just kept driving. Unfortunately about ten miles ahead there was a line of cars blocking the road, and all the policemen were pointing their guns at them.

"Dom, what do we do?" Mia was scared as stared at the road block in front of them.

"It's ok, Mia, I'll fix this. Brian, get off the road now!" He yelled.

Brian did as he was told and pulled onto the dirt road, he could barely keep the car straight because of unevenness of the path. They were close to the tunnel they used with Fenix to cross the border, but the cops were right on their tails again. They had to lose them before going into the tunnel.

"Dom, we can't go into the tunnels while the cops are following us." Brian pointed out.

Dom accessed the situation and cursed "Ok, give me a minute to think of something. There has to be a way."

"Ok, look, we have to try to lose them and hide for a while. At least until it's dark and they can't spot us. We just have to find cover for two hours or so" Dominic told the other two.

"Brian, give me your gun." He spoke up suddenly. Brian look back at Dom worried, but when Dom gave him an angry glare, he complied.

Dominic took the gun and loaded it; he rolled down the window. "Brian, slow down, so they can get closer."

"Are you fucking nuts, Dom?"

"Do as I tell you if you want to live. I'll shoot at the cars to slow them down, so we can find somewhere to hide until dark."

Brian groaned and looked at Mia, she nodded letting him know she was on board with her brother's idea. It was the only solution, knowing her brother it was either this, or he would want to turn himself in so they could escape.

Brian did as Dom asked him and took his foot off the accelerator; the car began to slow down. The five patrol cars started to close in on them. Dominic pushed himself against the window, using his arms he lifted his upper body outside so he could shoot at them. He fired and two of the cars flipped, but the other cops started firing back at them.

Mia screamed when a bullet broke the back windshield.

"Mia, get down!" Dom yelled at her. When she didn't move fast enough, he got back inside the car and pushed Mia's seat back so she would be laying down.

"Brian, speed up until I tell you." Dom barked at him and Brian nodded. He then turned back to Mia, "Stay down, please, I'll be fine." He looked at her and she nodded.

Mia could feel all the emotion in his gaze and that broke her heart. He was just as heartbroken or more than her but he didn't show it easily.

As Brian was sped up, a cloud of dust filled the air. Luckily the other cops seemed to slow down due to their lack of sight.

"Turn back and drive right at them." He ordered Brian, who looked at Dom like he was crazy. "Trust me."

Brian finally nodded and after a quick prayer he did as told. He wasn't big on religion, but they would need a miracle to get out of this situation unharmed. He speed up towards the cops and Dominic was ready at the window with his gun drawn. Like he expected the cars seemed to open up, so they would avoid the crash.

Dom fired at the two cars that were on his side, one at the tires and the other where the engine was, both cars flipped because of the speed they were going.

Brian smiled and Mia was finally allowed to breath, she was freaking out. They were about to get killed any moment now, but she wouldn't trade it for anything. She had her brother back, even if they had to be on the run, her family, or part of it, was coming together again.

Brian speed off again this time being followed by two cars. They had to be calling for backup, but by the time they arrived, they would probably be across border. They were close, but there was no way they could use the tunnel until they were free of these cops. The remaining cars were not trying to catch them apparently they only wanted to keep an eye on them so they could not escape.

"Slow down again; if we don't lose them now, we will be in much more trouble when backup arrives." Dom told Brian.

Brian again did as told and soon they were very close again, Dom did as before and started shooting again, this time not finding as many targets.

"Shit!" He yelled and got inside the car again. "You need to get closer; I can't get a clear shot!"

Brian nodded, awhile ago he had understood that Dom was calling the shots, at least for now. Until they could get out of this mess, he would just follow Dom orders. It wouldn't do any good to start arguing right now. Dom's first instinct was to protect Mia, even at the cost of his own life and Brian was willing to do the same thing, and that was all he needed to know.

He slowed down the car and the cars were almost touching. Dom leaned out of the car again and shot at one of the cars, the driver got scared, tried to avoid the bullets and lost control of the car.

Dominic smirked until he saw the other car firing bullets at them. Mia screamed scared and he moved quickly to her side as to protect her from any harm. He rolled down her window and tried shooting but the cars were too close now. If the other driver lost control, it would crash into them.

Dom did something very dangerous; he moved his upper body outside of the car and into the cop's car. He punched him and they struggled for control of the car while they fought. Finally Dom won but the car was too close and crashed into them regardless.

This sent both cars spinning, Mia was looking at her brother with a terrified face, almost with tears in her eyes. She thought that this had to be the end, they were going to crash and get killed. She closed her eyes and started praying.

Dom looked at his sister's terrified face and felt guilty. She wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for him; he cursed and tried to find a solution. Even if he had to die, he would make sure his sister would be safe. The cars were crashing against each other, but being this close, gave him the opportunity to take actual control of the car.

Brian meanwhile was trying to swerve his car away from the cop's to try to get in control again.

After some struggle and what seemed like hours to Mia, but was merely a few seconds the cars seemed to slow down.

Dom was able to slow down the car and tear it away from Brian's. He braked quickly and it came finally to a halt. He smiled and breathed in, the cop was still passed out, so he had nothing to worry about.

Brian also stopped his car, luckily the crash hadn't damaged much more than the door. Other than the scare they had, they car was fine, they could still make a run for it with it.

Dom stepped out of the car and was greeted with a hug from Mia. She was on the verge of tears, and he hugged her back trying to sooth her. He was doing nothing but causing her trouble and harm and he hated himself right now for it.

"I am so glad you are ok, Dom. I was so scared; I thought for sure we were going to die" She let him out of the hug to say this and then grabbed him again.

"It's ok Mi, we are fine, all of us." He softly stroked her hair. This had worked before soothing her and it seemed to do the trick this time as she relaxed into his arms.

Brian let them have their sibling moment. He was happy that they had managed to escape with a barely damaged car, but they still had to keep going soon before any more cops showed up. He didn't think the car would last an encounter with another cop, and they still had to get Dom to a doctor in _Mexico_. Dom might seem fine, but nobody could really be after the crash he had back at the bus and everything that had just happened.

Mia was hugging her brother when she felt something wet on her hand. She thought that it might just be sweat, but when she lifted it up, she found her hand covered in blood. Her heart sped up and she would have alerted Dom and Brian, but she felt her brother start to collapse into her.

Continue…..

I hope you all like it and read your reviews to make it even better next chapter.


	3. author's note

I am so sorry for everyone who was reading my story, I haven't update in so long

I just have been so busy with classes, work

My mom had major surgery and my grandfather passed away , so it's been a though few months for me

I have the third chapter done but I don't have a beta reader to proof read it

If you have any suggestion on anyone who could help me, I could post it sooner

Thanks for waiting

I will have it up soon


End file.
